Toy vehicles have been popular play items for many years. Scaled toy vehicles remain engaging toys for children and have found value as collector items for children and adults. Children enjoy a variety of different toy vehicles and continually seek new toy vehicles with which to play. Also, children enjoy finding new ways to play with toy vehicles. As such, track sets that are designed to facilitate toy vehicle play are popular play items. Track sets provide new toy vehicle play patterns which help retain the interest and excitement of children.